Con sabor a Octubre
by Chryoskane
Summary: Serie de drabbles Drarry sin relación entre sí basados en las palabras de la lista del fictober de Motín Fanficker.
1. Delirio

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo no recibo dinero por escribir en Wattpad fanfics con sus personajes (aún)._

 **N/A:** _Quería ocuparme en algo y encontré la lista… Encontré con qué matar mi cerebro. La lista de palabras/prompts es la del Fictober de Motín Fanficker. De modo que casi la mitad del crédito les pertenece. La otra mitad a mi insomnio._

* * *

 _1 - Delirio. (493 palabras)_

Hermione peina sus encrespados cabellos hacia atrás con nerviosismo, sus dedos delgados temblorosos en ansiedad que no le pertenece, proyectando el malestar de su moreno amigo en sus movimientos de poca paciencia, sin saber cómo podrían reaccionar los dos hombres en aquella pequeña y hogareña sala.

Harry se remueve, incómodo por sí mismo y por los movimientos impacientes de Hermione, con sus ojos verdes detrás de las gafas vagando una y otra vez desde la alfombra tejida hasta la sombra de rubor molesto bajo sus pecas, y ambos amigos esperan la respuesta de Ron. Es claro que Hermione lo ha sabido desde antes, desde hacía varias semanas atrás. Los signos eran obvios viera por donde viera, las miradas que se compartían en los pasillos, las sonrisitas disimuladas detrás de las tazas de té de hierbas, el buscarse mucho más a menudo que de costumbre, y peleando mucho menos de lo que todos acostumbraban a verlos…

A Hermione no le ha parecido raro, en lo absoluto. Pero Ron Weasley es Ron Weasley, y Harry espera impaciente su respuesta haciendo temblar su pierna, su rodilla huesuda asomándose por el agujero deshilachado del pantalón.

Ron parece encontrar algo más que confusión en su mente. Su rostro es una oda a la tragicomedia, y no se distingue si está a punto de echar a reír o echar a llorar. Harry teme que lo juzgue, que lo odie, teme con todas sus fuerzas que Ron decida abandonarlo como tantas veces antes. Sólo espera, y muy dentro de su alma anhela, que Ronald no se deje llevar por sus prejuicios antes de hablar, porque no sabe si esta vez y por este motivo será capaz de perdonárselo.

—Esto… es un poco… ¿Como un delirio? No lo creo… —los labios resecos de su amigo se abren, dudosos, balbuceos y preguntas sin sentido mientras Harry lo observa. Nunca ha visto sus ojos azules tan desconocidos, y nunca ha sentido tantas ganas de golpearlo como en ese momento.

—¿Necesitas que te lo repita? —siente sus manos temblar—. Ron, estoy embarazado, y es obvio que es de Draco.

Ron inhala y exhala. Lo siguiente que escapa de sus labios consigue que Hermione suelte una carcajada histérica por la tensión contenida y Harry sonría como si hubiera sido el blanco de un hechicero de felicidad.

—Sí tío lo sé, ¿Pero que al menos el hurón te propuso matrimonio o algo así? Vamos Harry, ya llevan dos años juntos, ¿No sería lo correcto ahora que le vas a dar un mini-Malfoy?

Harry deja que la sonrisa se transforme en carcajada y se lanza a abrazar a Ron. Revuelve sus cabellos y deja que su amigo le palmee la espalda en alegría y apoyo. Su pelirrojo amigo ya no es el mismo que era, y su madurez está en ese abrazo afable y ese suspiro lento. Ron no habrá estado en todas, pero siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba, y ese momento no sería la excepción.

* * *

 _Si les gustó, los comentarios no alimentan a mi familia, pero me motivan a trabajar para alimentarla. Deja un comentario, ayuda a una familia. (?)_


	2. Manos

**_N/A_** _ **:** irresponsable; _

_1\. adj. Dicho de una persona: A quien no se puede exigir responsabilidad. **Ejemplo** ; Chris a la hora de actualizar un fic diariamente._

 _2\. adj. Dicho de una persona: Que adopta decisiones importantes sin la debida meditación. **Ejemplo** ; Chris a la hora de publicar un fic que debería actualizar diariamente, pero no lo hace._

 _3\. adj. Dicho de un acto: Resultante de una falta de previsión o meditación. **Ejemplo** ; tener un fic de drabbles, sin los drabbles escritos previamente._

 _Una vez la lección de cierta palabrita tan horrible del diccionario, hola, drabble dos. (?)_

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _02 – Manos. (311 palabras)_

Los ojos verdes lo observan atentamente. Harry cree que conoce sus manos de memoria. Las observa diario subiendo y bajando, observa los pliegues de su piel cuando dobla los dedos o los curva, conoce cada línea y cada forma del tendón marcándose con los movimientos precisos.

Podría reconocer sus manos entre cientos, podría reconocer a la perfección cada esbozo de ellas en un pergamino hechas por un muy mal pintor, hasta detallar los detalles faltantes con sumo cuidado rasgando el pergamino con su pluma. Sabe la agilidad que tienen, la precisión de su agarre, la habilidad que se haya en cada mínimo detalle.

Observa como aprieta, firme, y muerde su labio. No puede evitar mirarlo a los ojos un segundo antes de volver la vista a sus manos. Entonces, curva la muñeca, y Harry muerde su labio tan fuerte que siente un pisotón en su pie.

—Harry —regaña Ron. Harry se sobresalta, saliendo de su ensoñación, y su amigo y compañero de pupitre es la realidad en ese momento, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y expresión de reproche con las orejas enrojecidas—. Está bien que odies a Malfoy tanto que te pongas rojo de rabia al verlo, pero, ¿Podrías escucharme cuando te hablo? La poción es de a dos, y Snape va a arrancarnos la cabeza si no la acabamos pronto. No quiero volver a limpiar calderos.

Harry suspira. Aparta los ojos de las manos de Malfoy atentas a su trabajo de la hora del profesor Snape, de aquellas firmes y blancas manos envolviendo el grueso mango del cucharón de madera mientras revuelve la poción. Quizá, si prestara más atención a las instrucciones que a las manos de Malfoy durante las horas de pociones, podría obtener una buena nota en la clase, o al menos evitar un regaño seguido de una humillación.

Pero, honestamente, eso no iba a ocurrir pronto.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _Me gustan los finales inesperados. 1313_

 _Un comentario ayuda notablemente el autoestima de escritores de fics que olvidan que la palabra 'poción' va con 'c', y recuerdan que cierto escritor de fic que escribe poción con 's' debería comprarse un diccionario, o no enfadarse con Word Online porque le corrige la palabra. HEHEHEHEHE._

 _Ya, en serio. Un comentario hace feliz a un escritor, no olviden hacer feliz a un escritor al menos una vez por día._

 _Corazóngei y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
